IkariShipping Short  Double Date?
by kastyke
Summary: Shinji is stuck on a double date with Reiji and his girlfriend. But turns of events put Hikari and Shinji in danger. Short and simple IkariShipping.


Ohaidere. Another IkariShipping story. It's a little longer than my other one. I like this one a little better than my other one. Sorry if it doesn't seem so good to you. Lol.  
Characters and Pokemon all go to the Pokemon company (c) and Satoshi Tajiri

* * *

"No!" yelled Shinji angrily.

Oh dear. What has irked Shinji now? Oh... The person who irks him the most: his brother, Reiji.

"Please, Shinji?" pleaded Reiji. "Just one time!"

Shinji snorted. There was never 'just one time' when you're with Reiji.

"Why would I go on a double date with you and Sumomo?" snapped Shinji.

"So we can know each other better."

"I see you and Sumomo every day!"

"We never see Hikari every day."

Shinji paused. Hikari was his girlfriend. But he still didn't want a double date with his ridiculous older brother and a gym leader he beat in about five minutes.

"No," said Shinji firmly. "I don't want to go on a double date with you and Sumomo."

Suddenly Reiji stopped arguing. Reiji quick mind registered before Shinji's and he found a loophole in Shinji's snapped response.

"Oh-kay," said Reiji, feinting defeat. "You don't have to come on a double date with me."

Shinji's eyes narrowed. He knew his brother was up to something.

"Hn." grumbled Shinji, turning away and walking to his room quickly.

"Hey, Hikari? It's Reiji. I have something to ask you..."

"What?" Shinji shouted. "Hikari agreed for US to go on a double date with you and Sumomo! Aniki, why?"

Reiji grinned. "You didn't want to go. You never said you and Hikari didn't want to go."

Shinji scowled. "WE don't want to go."

"Oh contraire, Shinji. Hikari is thrilled about it. Better get ready. They'll be here in 2 hours."

Shinji grumbled something under his breath which wasn't very nice.

Reiji 'manly skipped' to his room to get ready.

Later...

"Shiiiinji!" called Reiji from the bottom of the stairs. "Are you done?"

There was an annoyed grunt and Shinji appeared. He was wearing dress pants and a white dress shirt. An untied tie hung around his neck.

Reiji, on the other hand, was full out tuxedo. Shinji rolled his eyes.

"Here, let me fix that tie," offered Reiji.

"No. Leave it," grumbled Shinji, dodging Reiji. Just then, the doorbell rang. Reiji man-skipped to the door. Opening the door, he heard Sumomo greet Reiji excitedly. He peered around the corner. Sumomo was wearing a powder blue dress that came to her shins. Her hair was pressed and straighten so it danced to her shoulders. Shinji grunted. She looked decent, he supposed.

"Have you seen Hikari?" asked Reiji.

Sumomo furrowed her brow. "...No, I haven't," she replied.

Shinji hoped she never showed. But as usual, his wishes fell to the ground with a splat.

"Hi!" sang Hikari, appearing next to Sumomo. "Sorry I'm late! Satoshi wanted to show me this pretty flower and we got lost in the forest, but we found the flower! He said it'll look pretty in my hair." Shinji peeked around the corner. Hikari was wearing a strapless dress that came right about her knees. The dress was a creamy yellow accented with one flower on the hip. A similar flower was pinned to her hair; no doubt the one from Satoshi, that idiot.

Overall, she looked pretty stunning. Her blue locks were curled and bounced past her shoulders.

"Where's Shinji?" she asked.

He appeared, looking disgruntled. He saw Hikari's eyes widen and her face suddenly was brushed in pink. Ahh.

"Well, let's go!" said Reiji, taking Sumomo by the hand and leading her out the door.

"Hi Shinji," said Hikari happily.

He said nothing.

Hikari frowned but please, this was Shinji you're talking about.

She laced her hand into his and he squeezed her hand gently, implying he cared.

At the resteraunt...

"So, here we are!" said Reiji happily.

Shinji grunted and feinted interest in his menu. No way was he in the mood for small talk.

"How are your contests going?" asked Sumomo to Hikari.

"Great! I'm perfecting a new appeal move, but it's not going so peachy," Hikari said cheerfully.

"What about you, Shinji?" asked Sumomo.

"I got all my badges," he said cooly. Nothing really to get worked over.

Sumomo smiled. "Congrats."

"How's Satoshi and Takeshi?" asked Reiji. Shinji grumbled under his breath. How can the topic go to his idiotic rival?

"Oh they're fine," answered Hikari simply.

The waitress came and took their orders. It was a quiet double date. Shinji kept shooting daggered glares at Reiji.

The food came shortly and everyone ate quietly. Sumomo felt awkward sitting in a dress. Hikari wondered why Shinji seemed really upset over a double date. Reiji pretended everything was fine.

"I'm going to the restroom," mumbled Hikari, getting up.

"Miss you already," whispered Shinji, catching her arm as she passed.

She giggled and walked off.

Barely after Hikari left, commotion kcame from the kitchen.

"Fiiiiire!" shrieked a waiter. "Everyone, out! OUT! It can't be stopped!"

Reiji grabbed Sumomo's hand. Her eyes widen and she turned to the bathroom.

"Hikari!" she gasped.

"Hikari!" yelped Shinji, running towards the bathroom.

"Shinji!" yelled Reiji, but smoke began drifting omniously towards then.

Shinji pushed open the bathroom door to find Hikari crouching in fear. Unfortunately, the bathroom was places rather close to the kitchen, and smoke filled the bathroom. Sparks of fire were flitting.

"Shinji..." coughed Hikari.

"Troublesome," he whispered, grasping her hand. "We gotta get out!"

Picking her up, he tried opening the door only to find it jammed. Hikari wailed and Shinji cursed.

"Electivire, stand by!" he called, tossing a Pokeball. Out came Electivire. "Break down the door with Brick Break."

Electivire smashed down the door. A huge plume of smoke came in.

"Use... Protect!" coughed Shinji. A blue greenish sphere enveloped them. Hikari was breathing shallowy.

"Oh no," muttered Shinji. "We have to get out!"

He picked up Hikari and carried her out through the emergency exit.

"Shinji!" screamed Reiji, seeing his smoke stained brother appear. "Oh no..."

Hikari was limp as a doll in Shinji's arm. Her breathing became slower.

"Troublesome, no!" whispered Shinji. Her eyes fluttered, trying to locate Shinji's voice. "...Hikari..."

Her breathing labored. The firefighters weren't there yet.

Shinji sighed. He hastily pressed his lips to Hikari's and tried breathing for her. Her lips tasted like smoke.

"Hikari..." he mumbled.

Suddenly her breathing became stronger. Her lips suddenly closed over his and she tried deepening the mouth-to-mouth breathing... kiss… whatever…

She broke away, her eyes fluttering open to stare at Shinji. His clothes were smoke stained and ashen and he smelled like smoke.

But Hikari didn't care. Shinji saved her. He did care.

"Oh, Shinji," she croaked, her voice a little hoarse from the smoke. "I love you."

Shinji gave her a rare, truly genuine smile. "I love you too... Troublesome," he whispered.

Hikari rolled her eyes but didn't say anything.

Reiji smiled happily. Sure, this wasn't what he had in mind, but whatever, as long as Shinji and Hikari are together. He laced his hand into Sumomo's hand. She blushed and nervously kissed his cheek.

Life was good. And hey, they got a free dinner. Sort of.


End file.
